


A Dangling Conversation

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Becky's been here a week, and Simon has barely seen her, so he calls to set up a double date, and a playful conversation ensues.
Relationships: Rebecca Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Dangling Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmudleyKAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudleyKAM/gifts).



> Title refers to the Simon & Garfunkel song.
> 
> Prompt (from the lovely Kaye): “How about Simon/Maia and Becky/Izzy bickering over where to go on their double date?”

“Come on, Becks, I’ve barely _seen_ you,” Simon protested.

Becky laughed on the other end of the line. “Can you blame me?” she asked.

She sounded completely ecstatic, even bubblier than usual, and Simon couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t genuinely upset, just amused that Becky had come all this way and he’d only seen her _once._

“Sorry I’ve been monopolising her,” Izzy said, and Simon heard Becky giggle, heard the sound of a kiss, then another.

“Come _on,_ you two,” he groaned, but he couldn’t help chuckling.

Maia laughed from across the room. “Is someone feeling left out?” she teased, coming over to where Simon was sitting and dropping down on the couch next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek with a loud smack. Simon chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist, leaning in for a proper kiss.

“Okay, okay,” Becky laughed, her voice muffled despite being on speaker, and Simon had to fumble through the couch cushions to find the phone.

“Sorry,” Maia said entirely unapologetically, laughing that husky laugh Simon loved so much.

“I’m not,” Simon said, grinning at her.

“We get it,” Izzy chimed in. “You’re disgustingly in love…”

“And what about us?!” Simon asked. “I’ve been getting daily updates from my little sister that mainly consist of her raving about you and how good you are at kissing and how gorgeous you are and…”

“Si!” Becky protested, and Simon could picture her now, blushing furiously and trying to hide it.

“Okay,” Maia cut in. “As fun as this is, maybe we should continue it in person?”

Simon chuckled. “Ever the practical one, my level-headed love,” he said, kissing Maia’s cheek. “She has a point, though,” he informed the phone. “What do you all feel like having?”

“Ooh, Indian,” Becky said, just as Izzy suggested Chinese.

“I was gonna propose Taki’s,” Simon said, but Maia grimaced. “I’ll bring you some secret sauce or whatever, babe, but I don’t want to go to work on my night off…”

“Valid,” Simon said. “Okay, so Indian or Chinese is what I’m hearing?”

“Ooh, dumplings...” Maia mused.

“Exactly!” Izzy said enthusiastically. “All the dumplings!”

“Samosas are… kind of dumplings?” Simon said, trying to make everyone happy, but Becky snorted derisively at the suggestion and the others just laughed.

“I mean, you’re not wrong in one sense,” Becky admitted. “But also. _No._ ”

“I tried,” Simon mumbled.

“You certainly did try,” Maia agreed, chuckling. “Don’t worry. I’ll kiss it better,” she said, leaning in.

“ _Okay!_ ” Becky said loudly. “I’m suddenly feeling dumplings if it means I can stop listening to you two make out!”

“We’ll see you at the usual,” Maia said, chuckling, then reached out to end the call before cutting off Simon’s affronted gasp with a kiss. Simon kissed her back, though he made a mental note to give Becky grief for her comment when they met for dinner.

For now, though, he had far more important things on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter, if you are so inclined :)


End file.
